Problem: If $x \barwedge y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $2 \barwedge -6$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = 2$ and $y = -6$ to get $4(2^{2})-(-6)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $-20$.